Troubled Trainer: Frozen Supremacy
by DaveyBouge
Summary: Linda's life is snapped out of its monotony after a chance encounter with a strange old man. Together with the aid of her friends she must find out the truth, but the road will be dangerous. Follow her as she discovers the true meaning of love, compassion and grief. Survival of the strongest is the key, whilst the weak will perish.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone who has read, it means a lot to me. I have updated the first chapter to run smoother. Enjoy.**

Troubled Trainer: Frozen Supremacy

Chapter 1

It is a warm summer's afternoon and I am sitting crossed legged in my room watching a news special on the infamous Red Gyarados. A cool, welcome breeze circles the room emanating from my open window, causing my bulbasaur drapes to flap against the wall. My room is that of an average teen girl. Posters of my favourite band Maniacal Pokémon plaster the walls. A large mirror is positioned to my right with a closet full of clothes beside it. Various books on 'How to Be a Trainer' are scattered beside my single bed. I like to read them at night before sleeping wishing to use its contents to dream about being a Pokémon master. Not really paying any attention to the news special my eyes wander to the mirror. I run my delicate fingers through my long black hair which is well brushed and poker straight; I was always lucky in that respect. I mess it about a bit before gazing back to the TV.

As the gyarados special concludes I lazily get to my feet and take a long drawn out stretch of my athletic body to awaken its sleepy muscles. Spying my pidgey clock I see that it is almost 2pm and with a gurgle of my stomach I wander downstairs to hunt for something to eat.

"Linda!" my mom cries as I enter the room. She is always busy doing something around the house. This time it happens to be the dusting.

"Ralph came calling for you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but…"

My mind wanders to Ralph as she talks to me. He is a blonde haired boy, the same age as me who lives up the road. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We'd often talk about going on crazy adventures together, each becoming a Pokémon master as we do. In reality, we both are stuck in this town.

"He really is a nice boy you know." She continues at pace, thankful for the company. "Your father and I were best friends before we got together." She smiles wistfully before her eyes begin to glisten, showing signs of tears. I rush over to her and gently hold her hand.

"Look mom, please don't get upset. You've got me." I weakly smile, trying to reassure her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I mean these words as they exit my mouth, even if I do resent them slightly.

"Linda…" She calmly whispers, composing herself. "I'm _fine_, honestly…" She subtly changes her demeanour and with taking a deep breath she continues. "Sit down, please. I've been thinking… and I feel that you need to leave."

This news strikes me like a bolt to the chest.

"You've already stayed here six years longer than most your age. I can't bear to hold you back any longer. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You're not." I answer sympathetically.

"You have been dreaming of being a trainer since you could walk. I've seen the way you light up when you talk to Ralph about the adventures you both could have. If your father was… well let's just say you would be well on your way to achieving your goal."

This sounds like a well-rehearsed speech which seems to hurt me more for some reason. As I bring my head up to meet mom's eyes she begins to tear up again.

"But I'm fine here mom, with you." I reply in a hushed tone.

What do I really want here? I've always wanted to leave and begin a journey of my own, challenging the gyms on my way to the elite four, but mom would be all alone then.

"Darling, please. It's time…"

I cut her off before she can finish.

"Look! If I had wanted to go I would have. I don't need you telling me what I should do!"

I stun the house into a deathly silence. I hardly ever shout at mom, we have a great relationship. Feeling horribly embarrassed by my outburst I flee from her sight, exiting into the summer's heat.

Ralph, I need to find Ralph. He was always good at listening. The sun is beaming down, warming my face to unbearable levels as I head teary eyed towards his house. Upon approaching the red wooden door something crashes into me and I fall flat on my back. Ah, that hurt, I think rubbing my head. As I open my dazed eyes and try to focus on what hit me I hear a familiar comforting voice.

"Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it!"

Ha! Just like Ralph, always in a hurry. So adventurous and carefree. He pulls me off the bone dry path and sprints off towards the edge of our sleepy town. There are only six houses in the village and so it was kind of inevitable that Ralph and I would become friends, especially as our mothers are.

"Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right. Search for the Red Gyarados!"

"Yeah. Why?"

I smile at him. When he gets this excited I can tell he is up to something.

"Well, I bet our local lake has a Pokémon in it, too! So that's what we're gonna do. We'll go find a Pokémon like that!"

And with that Ralph was off again. I love the lake. It's cool, refreshing waters are very welcome on days like today when to only way to escape its heat was to plunge into the lakes depths.

We burst onto the Lake Verity, carefree and excited, when Ralph stops suddenly.

"What's going on…?"

Up ahead we see an old man dressed in a winter cloak and what looks to be his assistant. Why, in this heat, would he be wearing something like that? They are standing in some tall grass looking out onto the lake. There's something about this old man that makes me feel uneasy.

"Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!"

The young assistant looks to be as uneasy me. The professor then speaks in a barely audible whisper that would send a shiver down the spine of a dewgong.

"Hmm… I may have been mistaken… _Or_… You could look harder."

Suddenly the assistant drops to his knees, clutching his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh! Please… Ahh, Profffffesor… pleeeeease…"

The sickening sound of the assistants pain filled cries begins to boil my blood. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body but can do nothing to help. I am frozen to the spot. In fear? I don't know but even if I was brave enough what could I do against something like that?

The professor turns to see us. If I wasn't scared before, I certainly am now. My heart is racing like never before and I reach out to grab Ralph's hand. The contact reassures me somewhat as I feel his warmth.

"Boy, come"

His cold voice comes out of nowhere as he heads towards us. I feel as though my heart may burst through my chest. I take a sharp intake of breath as he passes us. The air turns bitterly cold, all of summer's heat is extinguished as he pauses and stares into Ralph's eyes. Whether brave or foolish, Ralph stares back. I grip his hand even tighter. For a moment I feel a sharp frost come from Ralph's hand, but I quickly dismiss it as paranoia. The old man breaks his gaze and exits with his assistant following in his stead. I glace at the boy as he passes. He is hunched over and as I notice his eyes, my stomach turns. His eyes are dark red with blood and have a look of deep despair.

I collapse to the ground, reeling at what had just happened. What has just happened? I go over the events quickly in my head. What the hell? Who was that man?! What did he do? The assistants eyes… I shake my head not being able to make any sense of it. I pick myself up and look for Ralph. He is standing over by the lakeside, staring at a briefcase in the tall grass. The case looks to be made of worn brown leather and doesn't look particularly secure. As I walk towards him a wave of dread washes over me.

"Ralph? Are you okay? Ralph!?"

My cry snaps him into action. He smiles at me.

"Hey, look at this. It's… a briefcase. Those people forgot it. Perhaps we should take it back to them."

"Are you kidding me?! Didn't you see what he did to his assistant? Ralph… That wasn't right. Seriously, let's just get the hell out of here. He really scared me."

My heart begins racing once more as I plead with Ralph. My head is full of questions. Who was he? What did he do? Why did he leave this case? Before I knew what was happening I was knocked flying off my feet. I was then struck again, hard on the head this time. A blinding pain shoots through my skull. I hold my head in my hands to protect it from another blow and close my eyes tight. I can hear screeching and a strong wind.

"Arrrrrg! Keep your head down Linda!"

I open my eyes to see Ralph holding up the case and what appears to be two wild starlys dive bombing him from the sky. The first starly beats its wings together to knock Ralph off his feet. The second then tackles him hard in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ralph! No!"

The case lands before me, opens up and its contents spill onto the sun dried grass. Some paper goes flying up into the air and three poke balls roll towards me. I look across to Ralph. He is being repeatedly tackled by the wild Pokémon. Blood begins to trickle down his face. My breathing gets heavier, my adrenaline is pumping and before I know what I am doing I've grabbed the closest poke ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I feel the poke balls heat surge through my hand as I throw it towards Ralph and the assaulting starlys. The ball glides to within two feet of the attackers and out flies the Pokémon piplup. Its light blue coat shines in the sun as it turns to survey me.

"Please, help my friend."

I plead with the piplup as my eyes begin to sting with the build-up of tears. I'm standing here waiting, feeling utterly useless as its hard look softens. I smile as it nods. Piplup puffs its chest and charges towards the nearest starly. Building speed it leaps and tackles the starly hard, knocking it to the ground. The second starly, witnessing what has happened dives towards piplup attacking with its wings. Piplup endures the attempt and counters with its bubble. As I stand here watching this stranger help me, fighting with all its might, I am overcome with emotion. Tears roll down my cheeks at this bravery.

Another powerful tackle from piplup snaps me into action. Hurriedly wiping tears from my cheeks I run towards Ralph. As I do I notice the starlys double up their gust attack to blow piplup off its feet. I can hear its pain filled cries as the starlys begin to dive bomb.

"Ralph! Help Piplup." I shout desperately.

Wiping blood from his mouth he springs into action. Grabbing the nearest poke ball Ralph throws it into the fray. A Turtwig bursts onto the scene.

"Turtwig! Assist piplup. TACKLE!" Ralph shouts with all the confidence of a seasoned trainer.

Turtwig smashes into the body of one of the starlys with a sickening thud before turning onto the second. Piplup, getting to its feet, puffs its chest out; almost doubling its size and growls the starlys into a hasty exit.

Hands on knees, a brief smile crosses my lips as I take in the hard fought victory. Ralph has fallen to his knees; exhausted.

"We should get some ice for your head."

"I'm… Fine…" Ralph dismisses me, whilst trying to catch his breath.

As we make our way towards the exit a thick frosty mist begins to fill the lakeside. As I struggle to breathe in the frozen air a voice cuts through the mist that causes every hair to stand to attention.

"It's impolite to use other peoples Pokémon."

My heart doubles in pace as I recognise the voice as the old mans from before the battle. I desperately search for his location.

"Well you shouldn't have abandoned them!" Ralph calls out.

"Abandoned? Hm. Merely misplaced, boy." He responds with a calm coolness that unnerves me further. "Now, since you have defiled my Pokémon you are in my debt and if I were you I'd listen closely."

He gives us a half smile that reveals what looks like pale blue teeth.

"My assistant will come to you in the morning with a pokedex. You are going to fill it for me. I require knowledge of the world's most powerful Pokémon."

"And why would we do that?" Blurts Ralph; foolishly standing up to the stranger.

The old man's demeanour shifts as he glides towards Ralph. I try to move to intercept the old man, but I can't. Every muscle in my body is aching as I try to force myself into movement. I'm frozen to the spot! He is getting closer to Ralph and I can't do anything about it! My heart beats to a speed I didn't think possible. As he reaches his target Ralph's eyes are locked to his.

"Boy…" Any trace of humanity he may have had gone from his voice. "You _will_ do this for me. Obeying me is all you will live for."

As I stand frozen I attempt to cry out but my voice is lost in the mist, stolen by the cold. I see Ralph's eyes glow a soft blue for a split second before returning to normal.

"You have your orders… try to get some sleep; you have a long journey ahead."

As he vanishes into the mist a chilling echo screeches from every direction.

"Oh. And keep those _weak_ Pokémon."

As we are released from his icy grip I feel the full effect of the day's events. I grip my head as I succumb to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awake with a jolt.

"Ralph!" I instinctively cry out, piercing the silence.

A cool sweat coats my body as I hurriedly assess my surroundings. I am relieved to find that I am lying in my own bed, surrounded by the familiar Pokémon paraphernalia that litters my room. I try and remember what happened by the lakeside. Was any of that even possible? I need to find Ralph. I'm sure he's fine but I need to make sure. Suddenly my pidgey clock strikes one which sends a surge of energy shooting through my legs and I attempt to stand. The sudden movement sends a crippling pain through my skull and I crash to the floor.

"Linda… You need to _rest_."

Mom, witnessing what happened puts the tray she is holding on the bedside table and rushes to my aid. Helping me back into bed she pulls my pikachu duvet up to my chin and tenderly kisses my forehead. I begin to move uneasily under the covers.

"Ralph is fine." She says as though she reads my mind. "He carried you here from the lake. Both of you were in some state… I was so worried."

I gently squeeze her hand to reassure her that I am okay. She smiles warmly.

"I'm just glad piplup was there to help."

Piplup! Where is that brave little bird? I can't believe how great it was. As my mind traces back to the fight I hear a high pitched chirp come from the end of the bed.

"Pip-lup!"

I look up just as a ball of light blue fur is diving towards me. Its eyes glisten as it sees that I'm awake. Piplup lands on my chest and begins to nuzzle close.

"She's been worried too. Wouldn't leave the room until you awoke."

Piplup nods her head and chirps again. I stroke her incredibly soft coat and she begins to sing, obviously happy to see me safe. I like this chick.

"Now, I can't just call you piplup…" I say affectionately as I eye the cute ball of fur. "How about… Pips?"

Piplup screws her face up and fiercely shakes her head.

"Yeah, I agree. Fuzzball?" I respond jokingly.

She sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry.

"Ha! I suppose not then… I've got it. Pippa."

She tilts her head considering this option before breaking into a little happy dance. She doesn't last long before falling on her back causing the room to explode with laughter. I smile at her.

"Pippa it is then… Thanks for before."

She gazes at me and I can feel the bond strengthening between us. Mom moves around the room and offers me a cool glass of water.

"Drink." She says all motherly. "Oh, while I remember Ralph popped around to check on you. He was in a hurry as always and didn't want wake you, he thought you needed your rest. He however told me to pass this on to you… that you know what to do and to look after yourself. He seemed kind of serious for once. Then he left, quick as he came."

Ah! Ralph, please be careful. I can't stay here, I need to talk to Ralph. Then the old man's chilling words come flooding back to me.

***"_My assistant will come to you in the morning._"***

Crap!

"Has anyone come looking for me, except Ralph?"

I spit out whilst hurriedly getting dressed. Pain shoots through my arm as I put my t-shirt on.

"No dear, just Ralph. Why?"

I can tell from her tone that I am beginning to worry her.

"Nothing. Honestly. I blatantly lie as I lace my shoes. Even if I wanted to tell her what would I say? An old man with freezing powers ordered us to do his bidding because we used his Pokémon? I am even beginning to doubt the actual events!

"How was Ralph?" I try to change the subject.

"A little shaken up, but okay."

Okay, good. Ralph is fine. Well I don't know what I was expecting, but the last time I saw him that man was up in his face and was ordering him to obey. Ralph doesn't do well with orders I think, comforting myself a bit. I grab my favorite bag pack and hurriedly begin stuffing my essentials inside. My brain is working on overdrive.

"Mom, I need to find Ralph. I know I promised to stay her and look after you and I understand that I will be breaking this. I'm sorry to let you down but I need to do this. I love you so much. You're not pathetic, I was angry and frustrated. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You are a great mom and so strong. I am lucky to have you… and…" My eyes begin to tear as my emotional ramble continues.

She pulls me into a strong, loving embrace.

"It's okay." She responds tenderly. "I don't know what is going on, but I trust you. I love you too dear… Don't do anything dangerous and remember that I am so, so proud of you. Your father would be too."

Wiping tears from my eyes she smiles at me. I return the affection. She leaves me to finish my packing and agrees to meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes.

I head downstairs with my bag packed and Pippa hopping each step behind me. I glance around the room for nostalgia's sake, thinking back to all the great memories I've had here. I smile as I look at the wall of family photos, the TV with my Pokémon DVDs stacked beside it and the couch where mom and I would spend our evenings watching the latest talent shows. Before I can talk myself out of leaving I head to the front door, take a huge breath and prepare to exit into the warm sunlight.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Mum says jokingly coming out of the back room. She is holding a small package. "This came for you. Also take these poke balls and this potion with you. We don't want Pippa getting hurt now do we?" With a loving smile she pats Pippa on the head who responds with a chirp.

"Piiip"

"Thanks mom."

I jump towards her, gripping her tight. I take a deep breath, committing this moment to memory before letting go. I turn to Pippa.

"Ready?"

Pippa nods excitedly.

"Piplup!"

"Well goodbye mom. I promise to call when I can."

As I start to head she calls back.

"Take care love! I'll miss you… Remember to wash behind your ears!"

She continues to wave until I am out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With the midsummer sun beating down, Pippa and I hike the dusty trail to Sandgem town in the hope of catching Ralph. Each step I take is the furthest I have been from home. I'm excited, yet nervous. On the one hand I am finally a Pokémon trainer, years after many friends have left on their own journeys, but on the other I am bound to this old man's task. I am suddenly reminded of the package I've yet to open. I sit on a sun warmed rock, situated just off the path and take a sip of water from my flask. The cool liquid is very welcome in this heat. Pippa jumps up beside me, thankful for the rest.

"…Pip…Lup…" she sighs exhaustedly.

I think the heat is getting to her.

"Not much further Pippa, then we'll get you in a huge cold bowl of water." I smile as I pour some of the flasks contents over her head.

"Piplup!" she chirps, visibly refreshed from the shower.

I put the flask back into my bag pack and rummage around for the package. Brown paper and unfamiliar writing encases its contents. Before opening I know exactly what's it inside and who sent it. As I tear the paper off, releasing its contents my suspicion is confirmed. It's a brand new pokedex. I open the black and red devise and flick through a couple of its pages. I stare at the bright screen which has been specifically programmed for me. I should feel giddy with excitement as only a select few get a pokedex, but I don't. I am just reminded of the danger that I face. I have witnessed what power that old man holds and I can only imagine the lengths he is willing to go to get what he wants. It would be unwise to disobey; who knows what he may do to me, Ralph or even mom. I wince as my memory flashes back to blood dripping from the assistant's eyes. That image has been burned into my memory and will not be soon forgotten, that I _am_ sure of. I shake my head to clear it of this unwelcome image. With a sharp intake of the fresh summer air I steel myself for what is ahead. First I'll find Ralph and together we can decide what to do next.

I take a moment to gaze around at the beautiful surrounding, stowing the pokedex in my pocket as I do. Tall strong trees run parallel to the path on either side. Colourful flowers are spread in bouquets around the area. Mixtures of blue, yellow and red stand out against the bright green of the grass. The sound of wildlife punctures the silence sporadically.

"Right Pippa, break time's over. We need to get to Sandgem town before it gets…"

I stop abruptly when I notice that I am speaking to myself.

"Pippa?"

I scan the area quickly looking for that adventurous little bird. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blue wandering into some tall grass just off the path. I race towards where I saw her enter and dive right in. The grass here is coarser than it's smaller cousins. It reaches just below eye level and painfully scrapes my cheeks as I search. Long grass it known to be the habitat of wild Pokémon and can be dangerous as I found yesterday.

"Pip-lup, Piplup!"

I rush in the direction of Pippa's chirps and enter a small clearing. I skid to a halt at the sight of Pippa trying to communicate with a blissfully unaware Pokémon. A wild Pokémon! I grab the pokedex almost instinctively from my pocket and hold it up to the wild creature. The pokedex is a tool that gives information on Pokémon in its region. A voice blurts out information identifying the creature as a bidoof. A normal typed rodent beaver. The wild bidoof is happily gnawing on some wood and hasn't noticed us; despite my thundering entrance. I have the element of surprise and now it's time for my journey as a trainer to really begin. I'm going to catch my first Pokémon! My heart is pounding, my adrenaline rising… and I let the excitement get the better of me. I prematurely grab an empty poke-ball from my belt and throw it at the unsuspecting bidoof. As I watch the red and white ball spinning towards its target, in what feels like slow motion all I can think is 'idiot'. I've watched enough instructional videos to know that I need to weaken my target first. The poke-ball hits bidoof on the back and is sucked inside as a red stream. I hold my breath as the ball lands on the ground, the drop cushioned by the soft grass. The ball begins to shake as the Pokémon struggles inside. I cross my fingers and close my eyes, the anticipation too much to bear.

I wait for what seems like an age before sneaking a peek. My half open eyes are then met by a very angry bidoof raised up on its hind legs.

"Bidoooof!"

"Damn…" I exclaim in a whisper, wishing that I'd thought before I acted. Now I've done it. Right, quickly send in Pippa. I turn to the little bird that seems ready for action. We can do this! I turn again to the furious bidoof and order with confidence.

"Pippa, you're up. Tackle it."

My heart is picking up speed as Pippa hits the upright bidoof square in the chest and knocks it to the ground.

"Yes! Great work."

I'm doing it; I'm actually a Pokémon trainer… but this is no time for that I need to concentrate. Snapping back into the here and now I shout my next command.

"Pippa! Tackle again. Show it your strength."

Pippa dodges the rash attack from her foe and circles up behind. Seeing the advantage she tackles the bidoof in the back causing it to roar.

"BIDOOF!"

The wild bidoof is knocked back. Shaking off the blow it returns the favour with its own tackle. Pippa is sent flying into a patch of grass by my feet.

"Pippa! Are you okay?" I say softly as I stare down at her.

That was quite the hit she has just taken, maybe it's time to make a hasty retreat.

"Pippa… I think we should call it…"

Before I can finish my sentence Pippa is pulling herself up. With fire in her eyes she is staring directly at the bidoof. Breathing heavily she steadies herself, ready to strike.

"Pip! Lup!"

Her spirit blows me away. She is so strong willed at such a young age.

"Okay! Pippa, that last blow has weakened it. One more like that and we've won. TACKLE!" I let out my battle cry and Pippa snaps into action.

She charges towards her opponent, gaining speed with each step. My heart is in my mouth as she smacks it right between the eyes. It's as though time freezes as the bidoof succumbing to the multiple hits rocks on its hind legs before falling flat on its face. That's it, the moment is now. I reach for an empty poke-ball from my belt and raise to my mouth. I give it a quick kiss for luck and toss it towards the vulnerable Pokémon. Once again the ball opens and the bidoof is sucked inside. I hold my breath as it falls to the ground. The ball shakes once and then lies still. I take the moment in before shouting with glee.

"YAS! We've done it Pippa. We've caught a bidoof." I race to the now inhabited poke-ball lying in the grass and hold it aloft. "A new friend Pippa and the first of many." I smile down at the brave bird.

"Piplup."

She seems pleased, and she should be.

"You did great Pippa! Thanks. Shall we meet our new companion?"

"Pip." She nods affirmatively.

I bring the poke-ball down to eye level and toss it on the ground before us. A stream of bright white light is emitted from inside and the newest member of our team, bidoof, is released.

"Bid-oof." It calls as it turns to face us.

I study my new friend, its brown fur coat gleams showing signs of good health. With the aid of the pokedex I identify it as a female.

"So you're a girl eh?" I say tenderly returning the pokedex to my pocket.

Bidoof nods affirmatively.

"Well, how about we call you… Hilda? I think that suits you."

She slowly wanders up to me on all fours assessing her new owner as she advances, her eyes darting up and down my body. After a moment she nods her head.

"Excellent. Welcome to the team Hilda!" I greet her kindly.

Hilda gives us a smile and I return her to her ball.

"Well that was a welcome distraction, but we need get back to the path. Try and stay close this time Pippa." I jokingly scold.

She flushes red and I know she understands. As we head back through the tall grass to re-join the path, I can't help but grin from ear to ear. I've caught my first Pokémon and I can't wait to get some more! With a renewed spring in our step, once back on the road it doesn't take us long to see the lights of Sandgem.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We enter the small town of Sandgem as the sun is disappearing on the horizon, casting its warm orange glow over the landscape. We are welcomed by an unusual scene outside a large grey building with a blue tiled roof. A crowd has gathered outside and is whispering excitedly to one another. Wishing to know more I quietly edge closer, eager to listen.

"The lights are on!?" A large man dressed in hikers gear whispers quizzically to a woman on his right.

"I know, but the place has been abandoned for years. All locked up from potential thieves." The woman replies, just as confused.

Suddenly an old woman pushes her way to the front. With a cane in her right hand she points it violently at the front door.

"Ghosts! Ghosts I tell you!" She roars at the crowd.

Now this outburst sends the group into a state of commotion. Some panic, screaming as they bolt in different directions. Some of the braver boast of their prowess before releasing their Pokémon, presumably to challenge said ghosts. Suddenly one of the trainer's koffing lets off its smokescreen attack sending heavy smog over those who remain. My eyes begin to stream as I struggle to see. Holding my breath I search for a way out when suddenly I am grabbed from behind. I snap my head around to identify my attacker, but this smoke is making that near impossible. From the build I assume it's a man but other than that all I can make out is that they are dressed completely in black with a balaclava masking their identity.

"Follow me. I advise you to save any questions and move quickly." He commands in a gruff, unmistakably male voice before heading to the south.

Why on earth should I follow this man? My gut is telling me that I should though. There is something about him that makes me want to trust. Either way I need to get out of this smoke. With my eyes really beginning to sting I search for Pippa; who has thankfully stayed close to me. I pick her up and hastily follow the stranger.

Once free of the smoke I gulp down a huge lungful of clean air glad to be free of the koffings attack. With my eyes still burning I scan the area for the stranger in black. The whole village continues its frenzy and I can hear sirens in the distance. The local police officers are on their way to restore peace to this once quiet village. Then I spot him. He is standing sentry outside a house on the edge of town like a watchog. Still holding the tiny Pippa in my arms I sprint over to him. As I reach his location he swings the door open for me and like a flash I am inside. With one final look checking that we weren't followed he ducks inside, slamming the door closed.

With the doors closure we are immediately plunged into darkness. Whilst my eyes adjust to the absence of light my other senses heighten, alert to any danger this stranger may possess. I can feel Pippa beside me readying herself in symmetry.

"Go Charmander." Commands the stranger.

Every muscle in my body instantly tenses as I prepare myself for a fight. My hand snaps for Hilda's poke-ball from my belt. Unexpectedly the stranger dives to put distance between Charmander and me.

"Whoa, steady there. We mean no harm." He calmly says aiming to placate me.

"Char. Charmander." The strangers Pokémon swiftly nods in agreement.

Taking a moment to assess his intentions I conclude he is using Charmander's flame on the end of its tail as a light source and I begin to relax. I notice him now in the light. He is dressed completely in black to conceal his identity and shows no intention of taking his mask off.

"Sorry." I whisper embarrassedly.

"I'm here to help, but look we don't have long. I know what you've been charged to do and I can assist you." He races.

How does he know? Can I really trust this complete stranger?

"Rowan is a dangerous man." He continues.

"Rowan?" I interrupt abruptly.

"Rowan was a world renowned Pokémon professor who appears to have lost his way. He hadn't been seen for years until you encountered him at the lake."

So the old man is the famous professor Rowan. Yes, his face vaguely resembles the pictures I have seen. Hmph, he has certainly lost his way.

"What happened to him?" I ask, trying to fit the puzzle together.

"I don't know." He resigns. "But he has resurfaced after many years and we need to discover why. That's where you come in."

My heart sinks. I was secretly hoping this man would do the journey in my place.

"But what can I do against a power like that?" My head dropping as I speak.

"You leave that to me." He says assertively. "I just need you to continue as you've been instructed whilst I hunt down some more information. It is imperative that you keep this meeting to yourself… Don't worry, I'll watch out for you." He says tenderly to end.

Lifting my head I smile at this stranger's compassion.

"Thanks." I respond in kind.

The stranger bends down and begins to rummage around in his bag. Pulling out a candle he hands it to me and heads for the exit.

"Stay here for tonight, gather your strength and set off at dawn. You'll find matches in the kitchen."

As he reaches one of his long arms for the door handle I rush over to block his route.

"Please, wait! I have so many questions. Who are you? Why are you helping me? What do you even look like?!" My questions are rattled off at some speed as I begin to feel overwhelmed by the situation.

"Look," he says grabbing me firmly by the shoulders. "You'll have your answers soon enough, but for now you should rest. I have already stayed too long."

"Please." I beg him "Have you at least seen my friend? A blonde boy, about my age?"

"I'm sorry, no." He answers sympathetically. My heart sinks. "The next town is Jublife. Try asking around there. Charmander, return!" His fire lizard is safely sucked back into its poke-ball and with one final glance towards me the stranger is gone.

With a sigh I slowly cross over to the closest window and after wiping a hole through the dusty build up that has formed I stare outside. The sun has said its farewells and the moon is out in full force, illuminating the night sky. Millions of stars litter the navy blue of space, twinkling and dancing while the people sleep. It's so peaceful out there. The calm before a storm? I think to myself. I tear myself away from the night's serenity and begin my search for matches with the moons white glow to aid. I finally get time to have a proper look around the house which unmistakably was once a home. Dishes stacked in the various cupboards, dusty ornaments placed neatly above the fire place and a library of books arranged against the wall. Judging by the build-up of dust and spider webs this place hasn't been lived in for years.

I finally find a box of matches after raiding almost every drawer in the kitchen and ignite one to light the candle. It's warm radiance revealing a clearer picture of the wooden house. White sheets cover the furniture suggesting that the place probably wasn't left in a hurry and the owner planned to return. I place the candle in a holder I find on a table in the centre of the room and look for a place to rest. I whisk a white sheet off a piece of furniture to reveal a couch, in doing so I release a cloud of dust directly into my face.

"Achoo!" I explode giving Pippa a fright. "Sorry."

"Pip… Lup…" She yawns exhaustedly.

"Yeah it's been a long day. You've done great." I smile gently at her as I climb onto the couch, its soft cushions enveloping me. I tap gently at a space beside me and Pippa sleepily jumps up and with one final yawn she closes her eyes.

As the day's events begin to race around in my head I shake them off deciding it'll be better to deal with them in the morning after some rest. My eye lids begin to droop with exhaustion and soon they are sealed together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning cries of the local dodrio slash through the sleepy towns silence as Pippa and I exit for Jublife. Rubbing my weary eyes I scout the road ahead. I can see the winding path weave in and out of the long grass. Huge trees dominate the landscape their shadows creating a welcome refuge from the ferocious sun. Even as early as this the suns heat makes me thankful that I wore shorts. I smile kindly at Pippa and bend down to give her a well-earned treat I purchased from the local poke-mart. As she eats from my right hand I gently stroke her head with my other. I can feel my affection growing towards her as she gleefully eats out of my palm. Right now she is the closest thing to a friend I have and I am so grateful that she's here. The last few days have been crazy and trying to piece it all together is giving me a headache. As Pippa finishes eating she looks up at me, gives me a huge smile and bursts into a joyful tune.

"Ha, you like singing don't you? I like it." I say tenderly and smile at the little blue bird. Oh, how cute is she? "Right… Time to do this." I proclaim.

With route 202 before us Pippa and I set off with a spring in our step. I even find myself subconsciously whistling along to her enchanting song as we set off for Jublife.

**Jublife, city the most modernized** in all of Sinnoh is alive with its busy inhabitants and their Pokémon stampeding about in an attempt to complete their daily tasks. To the left of me a crowd of children are being entertained by a colourful clown whilst another happily greets visitors. Before me smartly dressed workers can be seen hurriedly entering the revolving doors of a huge white cube shaped building. I wander, awestruck towards this monolith forgetting I'm in the middle of a bustling street. _Wow. _I inwardly admire. _We don't get buildings that big a home_.

"That's Sinnoh's national TV station you gawk at." A velvet voice boasts from behind causing me cheeks to burn red. Suddenly a tall, muscly man pauses beside me. "You should check her out sometime, she's a real beauty." He winks at me with his dark brown eyes as he swaggers towards the front door, spinning it with ease to enter.

I dreamily gaze for a moment at where the beautiful man entered, entranced by his dulcet tones. I snap out of my fantasy when someone barges into me, moving off without even a hint of an apology. _Pretty rudeI! _Suddenly realising that I have just been standing in the middle of a busy walkway my cheeks glow in full on embarrassment and covering my face I duck inside the Pokémon centre at great speed.

In my haste to get off the street I stumble through the doors and clumsily trip over my own feet. _Oh come on!_ My not so graceful entrance has attracted the attention of the whole reception which does nothing for my embarrassment. Wishing for the ground to swallow me up I put my hands over my head as I lay spread eagled on the cold stone floor. I feel the furry face of Pippa nuzzling in beside me, checking that I am okay.

"Come dear, give me your hand." A woman softy whispers, kneeling down beside me.

Partially opening my right eye, sneaking a peak at origin of the kind offer I am greeted by a beautiful young woman with bright pink hair smiling broadly at me. Her smile is infectious and I find myself grinning back as I graciously accept her hand.

"Thank-you." I murmur, dusting myself off.

"That's okay dear. Now what should I call you?" Her warm voice makes me feel comfortable.

"Linda, miss." I smile. It is now that I notice her pristine nurse's uniform. _She must work here._

"Well Linda my name is Nurse Joy. How can I help you on this fine day?" She waves me over to the front desk which a chansey is currently standing behind busy at work. This is the first time I have ever seen a chansey in real life. It is a kind hearted and charitable Pokémon, perfect for working in a hospital.

As I follow nurse joy I see various trainers sitting around the waiting area. Some are in deep conversation, discussing battles they've had or new Pokémon captures, others look nervous as they eagerly await the return of their Pokémon from the emergency room. I recall a chapter from my trainer's handbook on the Pokémon centres functions including a place for Pokémon to rest.

"I'd like to recover my friends please." I ask kindly un-attaching Hilda's poke-ball from my belt and placing it on the tray before me. "You too Pippa." I look behind me to see the little blue bird peering out from behind my legs. I smile softly at her. "It's okay. Nurse Joy will take great care of you. I'll wait right here."

"Oh yes." Her smile shining bright.

"Pip." Pippa jumps up into my arms hugging me before joining Hilda in the tray.

"See you soon." A wave of sadness washes over me as chansey takes the Pokémon through the back. This is the first time I'll have been on my own since I left home. My mind drifts back to our adventures on the way to Jublife.

_I stand staring at the youngster's shinx, the blazing heat forcing a bead of sweat to glide down my pale cheek. Knowing the trainers Pokémon to be an electric type to send in Pippa, a water type, would be unwise. With a look of steely determination I reach down to my belt and grip tightly around Hilda's poke-ball. With a sharp intake of breath I toss the red and white ball before me releasing the beaver with a bright white light. _

_"Hilda! You're up."_

_"Bidoof." She roars, ready for action._

_Standing proud I ready myself for the first attack. Fist clenched I thrust it out towards my opponent. _

_"Hilda, smash it hard. TACKLE!"_

_A cloud of dust is kicked up as Hilda charges at her foe._

**_As the shinx collapses unable to continue_**_ I punch the air victoriously and rush over to lock the battle weary Hilda in a bone crunching hug. That was our third win in a row, each sweater than its predecessor. _

_"You were great!" I praise with a huge smile etched across my face. I pick up the victor and begin spinning her around in the air laughing as we soak up the magical moment._

"Your Pokémon will be ready soon."

Nurse Joy's soft voice wakes me gently from my daydream and I smile thankfully at her.

"Thanks a lot." I beam. "Oh, Nurse?"

"Yes dear?" As polite as ever.

"I'm looking for my friend. A blonde haired boy, about my age. He has a turtwig. Have you seen him?" I look imploringly at her, praying that she has some information. _Please, please, please say you've seen him_. I repeat this over and over thinking the more I say it the more it'll be true.

"Hmmm, I can't say that I have. I'm sorry." She signs disappointedly. My head drops. "But…" She adds lively. I snap my head up, my hope returning. "If you ask that man in the corner he may know."

"Awesome. Thanks." I respond gratefully.

I walk slowly over to where the man nurse Joy indicated sits. As I edge closer I recognise him as one of the clowns entertaining the visitors as they entered the city. Now I am closer I can see more clearly what he is wearing. He has on a daffodil yellow shirt with matching trousers and oversized bright white shoes. His clothes have a ruby red pattern embroidered down the seam, but it's his hat that really grabs my eye. A huge red and yellow masterpiece is perched upon his head. Its three claw like shapes hang down from the tip, each with a bell attached on the end that rings happily every time he moves.

"Excuse me." I cough to get his attention.

Looking up from his newspaper and letting out an audible sigh he surveys me with his large emerald green eyes. After a moment he puts his paper down on the red leather chair beside him and folds his arms. I take this as a sign that I have his attention.

"Emmmm… sorry to disturb you… but…" _Ugh, why does this guy make me feel uneasy?_ "I was wondering if you have seen…" Before I can finish he has sprung to his feet and taken up a crouching position swaying from side to side like a flower in a mild breeze. He then slowly presses his index finger to his lips.

"To the beautiful nurse Joy,

I heard you just say,

That you search for your friend,

Then you must not delay.

Perhaps I can help,

Perhaps I cannot.

I do tend to see things,

That others do not.

Solve my clever riddle,

My fun little game,

Before the time runs out,

And the prize is yours to name."

I stare blankly at this strange man as he continues to sway with an unsettling grace. _Is this guy for real?_ I screw my face up in bewilderment before sighing.

"Fine. Hit me with it." I concede seeing no other choice.

The clown lets outs a squeal of excitement causing his bells to ring merrily. He reaches underneath his shirt and pulls out a golden pocket watch that was hanging around his neck. Its beautifully crafted shell shines under the bright lights of the Pokémon centre. Taking a deep breath he stills.

"Ripped from my mother's womb,

Beaten and burned,

I become a blood-thirsty slayer,

What am I?"

A deathly silence befalls the building as a crowd gathers around us. I can hear my heart pumping blood around my body, increasing in speed as I wrack my brain for the answer. Holding the watch up to his smiling face the clown presses a button on the top indicating that my time has begun. I stare blankly for a moment taking this surreal situation in before snapping back to the riddle. I repeat it over and over in my head. '_Ripped from my mother's womb.' What can that be?_ Almost a minute has passed as I glance up at the watch. _Damn! There are too many people around to think clearly. _I rhythmically tap my right foot on the hard stone floor as I search the room for a clue. As my gaze meets that of the clown he shrugs and taps his wrist. My time is running out and I've got absolutely nothing. _Come on, think. _I am about to give up when something catches my eye. A huge green sign with yellow writing hangs on the wall behind the front desk. The colourful sign reads 'Oreburgh- We Know How to Rock!' Everything feels like it goes in slow motion as I piece the puzzle together. The clown is moving to call time on his game as I scream.

"You want me to go to Oreburgh!" Relief washes over me as I solve his riddle. "I mean ore. You are iron ore." Correcting my answer as coolly as I can.

The room collectively holds its breath as we look to the clown for his answer. He is frozen on the spot in a peculiar pose. One leg is elevated and folded over the thigh of the other. His golden pocket watch sways from side to side in a hypnotic motion. My heart is racing as I study him for some clue as to whether or not I'm correct. I cross my fingers in hope. The suspense is killing me. I feel like I am about to explode when I clown nods his head to confirm my answer as right. The room erupts into vibrant applause and a huge smile crosses my lips as I finally relax. The clown sidles up beside me in one swift motion.

"Your friend did pass,

Blue glow in eye.

Defeated me he did,

And I did despise,

The way that he fought,

Ruthless, without mirth,

Talked of destroying,

Those of no worth."

My heart leaps as I hear the clown's words. _Ralph's passed through._ _Hopefully I can catch him up. _I take a moment as the rest of the message sinks in. _What did he mean by the last part? Destroying those of no worth? Ralph wouldn't do something like that. _Confused by this I turn to question the funny man only to find he has vanished. I eagerly search the busy room in vain as he is nowhere to be seen. As I move towards the entrance to see if he has exited a hand taps me on the shoulder.

"Linda your Pokémon are well rested and ready to go." Nurse Joy smiles pointing me towards the excited little bird on the desk.

"Thanks." I reply, thankful to be reunited with my friends so we can make our way to Oreburgh.


End file.
